IDK
SHIPJUMPERS Episode 2: “Escape” “My name is Carlos. Carlos Mendoza. And I am a part of the rebellion. The rebellion is both the government and army of Destiny, a planet that’s well known for its peace and liberty; but just as much for its poverty and disorganization. We are a group that wants only peace in the solar system, and we are made up of humans and aliens from many different worlds. Our enemies are the Cybernetic Empire, a large army of robots that turned against their creators, the Ostillians from planet Ju’une. The Ostillians and rebels fight as one against the Cybernetic Empire, but even together we don’t stand a chance against the machines.” Mendoza could only watch in pain at the cruel destruction happening around the city. One of only two survivors of his squad; the other being Sergeant Mark; he was powerless to save the capital city from a large-scale cyborg invasion. Sergeant Mark had called for evac. All they could do now was watch the city crumble, and innocents die; in front of their very eyes. Mendoza: “How can we just sit here? Sitting here, waiting for evac? A whole fucking city is being destroyed down there! I’m sorry sir, but how can we just let them take the capital city like this?” Sergeant Mark: “Trust me Mendoza, I’d like to save this city as much as the next guy. But it’s already too late. Boone City has fallen. We just can’t do anything at this point in time. It’s best we escape now, regroup our forces and prepare for the Cybernetic Empire’s invasion.” Mendoza: “But sir…” Sergeant Mark: “Mendoza, open your fuckin’ eyes and look at the bigger goddamn picture! We’ve been fighting the Cybernetic Empire in space for years now. But, for the first time ever, they’ve reached Destiny. They’ve made it to our home, our soil. It’s our responsibility to stop this invasion before it’s too late. Boone was their first attack; their first target. They’re going to be attacking other major cities next. It’s our job now to make sure that doesn’t happen!” Suddenly, clashes and bangs are heard from every direction. Mendoza notices a cyborg, poking its head out from over the ledge in the distance. He instantly realized what was happening – the robots were actually climbing the building, with the intent to kill. Mendoza: “Muerda! You have got to be fucking with me!” Mendoza instantly drew his firearm, ready to engage the escalating cyborg army. However, he was prevented from firing the first round. Before he could shoot, his assault rifle was snatched out of his hands, with the cyborg not only being powerful enough to do so; but also with the element of surprise by its side. Mendoza instantly turned around, and kicked the robot that took his weapon from behind him. He had retrieved his gun, as he desperately needed it; cyborgs were now ascending the walls of the skyscraper with every breath. By now, Sergeant Mark was rapidly making short work of the machines, but he knew he was severely outnumbered. Mendoza joined the skirmish, assisting his superior by providing extra firepower. With the androids climbing the building in every direction though, it felt no surprise that some began making it atop the tower. Frustrated, Mendoza readied his last frag grenade, as he aggressively charged towards the dozens of approaching droids. He violently ripped the head from a robot, activating his grenade; only to wedge it into the robots body before kicking it to the pavement. He turned himself around, only to sprint away from the blast radius. Several cyborgs were instantly annihilated, as the grenade immediately exploded. However, the battle was far from over. Hundreds of cyborgs were still climbing the tower, with both men completely out of ammo. Suddenly, a hover ship entered Mendoza and Mark’s view of the sky. It was the evac ship Sergeant Mark had called for, and it was progressively preparing to land and rescue the two rebels. However, several cyborgs began aggressively firing at the ship.